Growing Stronger
by kjbamforth
Summary: Bonnie And Vlad Are Now A Proper Family. Things Can't Possibly Go Wrong. Or Could They? Sequal To 'The Queen Of All Vampire's' And 'Taking Control' R
1. Chapter 1

**This story is over two years later**

Chapter 1

"Genevieve, Fabian!" I shouted. Get you're butts in here now!" they wandered in slowly.

"What?" Fabian said with his arms crossed. He had never changed much. Same black hair. same brown eyes. same attitude. Gen Gen on the other hand had brown hair and blue eyes.

"What have I told you about picking on Quinn?" Quinn was only 2, unlike the 3 year olds that picked on her all the time.

"It's not nice and auntie Ingrid will go bonkers" Gen Gen said innocently.

"Yes! Now apologize!"

"Sorry" Gen Gen said smiling.

"I didn't hear you Fabian?"

"Fabian are you picking in Quinn again?" Vlad moaned walking in.

"Yes they are!"

"Say sorry Fabian"

"Sorry" Fabian spat. He stomped away. Vlad kissed me softly.

"Morning" I said smiling.

"Morning" Vlad said smiling.

"Finally decided to rise out of the grave then?"

"Very funny"

"Imagine how tired you would have been if Hayden was born!" Hayden was never born when she should have been. It's probably because we knew it was coming so decided to put it off.

"Yep!"

"What times you're dad and Alex coming over today?"

"Not 'til tea time" after the count and Alex got married, they moved into a house in the woods with Renfeild and Wolfy. Erin, Ingrid (Bertrand left after Quinn was born), Quinn, me, Vlad and the twins still lived above the school. But we didn't have to go down there anymore. We found these rings that means vampires can go out in the sunlight. Only one for us though so only one can go out during the day. It's mostly Vlad. The count took the other so he could get to the school.

"The big question. What do we do today?"

"What do you want to do today?"

"No. What do you want to do today?"

"No. I chose yesterday!"

"Fine. We can go shopping!"

"Any where but shopping!"

"Quinn, what do you want to do today?" the two year old clapped.

"Shopping!" Quinn said. She was so cute, she had short brown hair and blue eyes, apparently from her great grand father. She was definitely a mummy's girl. Just not as evil.

"Shopping it is. Go get Fabian ready" Vlad sighed and slumped away. I high fived Quinn. "Good girl" I picked her up and placed her on my waist and walked to Ingrid and Bertrand's room. "Ingrid, we are taking Quinn shopping with us"

"Ok. Be good Quinn!" Ingrid said kissing her cheek.

"Yes mummy!" Quinn said skipping out in her little skirt.

"See you later" I said letting out a laugh. I walked back to see everyone was ready to go. "Vlad do you have the ring?"

"Right here!" Vlad said showing the ring on his index finger.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep!" we loaded the kids into mine and Vlad's car and drove to ASDA.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why did we agree to take them shopping again?" Vlad asked me, putting the 3 children in the car.

"I don't know. They pick up everything they see!" I moaned putting the final bag full of shopping in the car and closing the black boot. I peered in the back seat to see them all drifting asleep. "On the brighter side. They fall asleep" I sat in the passenger seat beside Vlad as we drove back.

"Were home!" I shouted walking in. Vlad had all three kids on him as he carried them in and put them on the sofa. I helped him in with all the shopping.

"Hey Quinny!" Ingrid said walking in. "Oops, sorry!" she realised Quinn was asleep. She had a note in her hand.

"Another sob story from Bertrand?" I asked putting the shopping away.

"Yep"

"What is it this time?"

"He was so overwhelmed it got too much for him"

"Poor thing" Vlad joked.

"I know. Like he had to look after a baby on his own!"

"It wasn't that much of a struggle. Quinn's amazing!" I said smiling. We all nodded.

"We all have amazing kids!"

"That we do"

"Dad is going to be here in about an hour"

"Why? He's meant to be coming at 5?"

"He said he's coming at 3 to me"

"Right. So we need to put them in some more vampire clothes!" Vlad said impatiently.

"Why?"

"Because he will go all mardy if there not! Chop chop!"

"There asleep!"

"They can sleep later. They slept all the way home!"

"No Vlad, leave them"

"Fine. Half an hour"

"Deal" I shook his hand. "Why are you so worked up about today?"

"Because... it's his birthday!" Ingrid said. I froze.

"How the heck did I forget this!"

"Because he wants to see what you come up with. Everyone forgets"

"Not today. Today we are having a meal for him" Vlad said proudly.

"Right. So go get ready!"

"What about the kids?"

"Me and Bonnie will wake them up and bath them. Go!" Vlad sped out and back in. "Meat is in the oven. I'm going to set the table!" I woke up Gen Gen and Fabian.

After we bathed them we dressed them in some evening clothes. Gen Gen had her black dress on with her hair in a bun and Fabian had his jeans, shirt and leather jacket. I finally put on my short purple dress and walked into the dining room. Quinn was wearing a short dark red dress that went out at the hip and had her head in pigtails. Ingrid had a long black dress on and straight hair. Vlad ran in wearing pretty much the same as Fabian.

"Everyone ready?" I asked putting the kids on the sofa. "Behave for nanna and grandad"

"Yes mum!" Gen Gen said innocently. Fabian nodded. the door flung open and the count and Alex walked in.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" we all shouted. His face=priceless.

"You remembered?" he asked.

"How could we forget silly!" Vlad said leading the count to the huge dining table.

"So, what did you get me?"

"This" Vlad handed him a box. "A brand new fang file!" the count cheered happily.

"Thank you son!" Vlad smiled.

"And for tea. You're favourite!" Vlad put the tray on the table.

"You didn't?"

"I did!"

"Thank you Vladdy!" we all began eating.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After everyone finished eating we sat down on the sofas so The Count could give his usual 'not enough vampires' speech.

"Back in the day" The Count began. "Vampires ruled the world" I rolled my eyes.

"Grandad not this again!" Fabian moaned. "Every time you come you say the same thing and it's so annoying!"

"Fabian!" I warned giving him a stern look.

"Well. If you don't want me to say it, then I won't!" The Count said. Vlad high fived Fabian, who sat in between me and Vlad. "We have to interview loads of new head teachers for Garside tomorrow. The one we had went and died. Silly woman!"

"Dad that's horrible!" Vlad sighed. "How do you think her family feels?"

"Well then she should have been a vampire!"

"Id rather we didn't talk about the 'V' word instead of the kids" I said. We hadn't told them yet and we didn't plan to until they were old enough to understand what it meant.

"What's the point in not telling them?"

"Because unless you want an angry peasant mob chasing after us because they have told someone. I suggest we keep it quiet"

"Even Quinn doesn't know. It's not right!"

"Shut up dad!" Ingrid snapped.

"Anyway" Vlad interrupted. "Hows Wolfy?"

"He's alright. He's with Renfeild" Alex said smiling.

"Haven't seen him in ages. Hows he getting on at school?"

"Really well. Mostly A's and B's" The Count pulled a face.

"Well that's good, he's a bright boy"

"When do I start school mum?" Fabian asked.

"Next September for proper school. Quinn will start the year after" I explained.

"Why not this year?"

"Because you're only 3. You have to be 4 to start"

"What poo!"

"Calm it Kermit!" Vlad said nudging his shoulder.

"Grandad?" Quinn asked. "How old are you?" we all looked around for an answer. We can't say he's over 400 years old!

"Older then you" The Count said tapping her nose. We all nodded at his quick thinking. "How is my little Quinny?"

"I'm good. Hows grandad?"

"I'm good too!"

"Mum. Can I go get my teddy and show grandad"

"Yeah. She's in you're bed" Ingrid smiled. She came back with a large teddy.

"Look what Auntie Bonnie and Uncle Vlad got me!" she handed The Count a teddy. Me and Vlad got her it. "Baby Cuddles the first" I smiled.

"Really? Baby cuddles Vlad?" The Count asked.

"Yeah. They all have one. Gen Gen has Mrs cuddles. Fabian has Mr Cuddles II and Quinn has baby Cuddles. It's sweet" Vlad explained.

"It's cheesy"

"I think it's awesome" I said.

"Me too" Ingrid said.

"It's gone 7, we best get back" Alex said smiling. "Wolfy has to be in bed. See you later!"

"Gen Gen, Fabian say by to nanna and grandad" Vlad said.

"See you later" they said at the same time.

"By nanna and grandad. See you soon" Quinn said hugging there legs. She was so cute.

"Bye!" the walked out the door and then turned into bats. Classy.

"Dad dissing The Cuddles family" Ingrid joked. We all smiled.

"They rock!" I said.

"You ready for bed Quinny?" Quinn yawned.

"No, I'm not tired" she said. Ingrid picked her up.

"Say night"

"Night"

"Night Quinn" Vlad said. I smiled at her.

"One down. Two to go" I said.

"C'mon, bed!"

"I went to bed last night!" Fabian moaned.

"And you'll go to bed every night until you're 18"

"Huh?"

"I said bed"

"Fine!"

"Go get ready and we'll be in soon to say goodnight" they trailed off.

"You take Fabian, i'll do Gen Gen" I said.

"I did Fabian last night!"

"No you didn't, I did"

"KK" he kissed my cheek and walked out of the room. I followed.

"Ready for bed?" I asked Gen Gen. She nodded. "Night night. What DVD do you want in?"

"Bratz please" Gen Gen asked. I put the DVD in the small TV. I kissed her head.

"Night night hunny"

"Night mummy" I passed Vlad in the hall.

"Night Fabian" I kissed his head and turned out the light. Ingrid was already in the living room.

"Finally" she moaned. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Ingrid walked towards the door. Her face turned paler then usual. "Who are you?"

"My names Patrick. I'm here for my son" a voice said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You're Patrick?" Vlad asked walking through the room to him.

"I am here for my son!" the ginger haired man said.

"Who's Patrick?" I mimed to Vlad.

"Patrick is Wolfy's dad" Vlad explained. My mouth dropped. "What are you doing here?"

"I want my son!" Patrick said. "Where is he!"

"He isn't here. You haven't seen him in 5 years!"

"So"

"You aren't having him!" Vlad slammed the door in his face. We heard a huge growl.

"Vlad, you made werewolf man angry!" I shouted running backwards. The door flew off it's hinges and in burst a wolf. "Vlad!"

"Just get everyone back ok"

"What's all the noise about?" Quinn asked walking in. I dived and scooped her up.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" before we knew it all of the once sleeping children were stood watching.

"Go back to bed" I demanded. They were froze watching the wolf in their dining room. "I said go to bed!"

"There's a wolf in the dining room!" Fabian shouted pointing.

"Yes there is! Now go back to you're rooms!"

"FINE THEN I'LL TAKE ONE OF YOURS!" Patrick shouted aiming for Gen Gen. I jumped in front of her and kicked him back, making him fly into the wall.

"Gen Gen, Fabian, Quinn. Get back to you're rooms now!" Ingrid shouted rushing them out. Patrick rushed towards me again and jumped on me. he face was terrifying. The yellow eyes wndered mine as I pushed his face away. The drool from his face leaked on me, making me feel ill. I tried to push him off but he was too strong. As I finally pushed him back, he scratched my shoulder, ripping through my dress. Finally he pounced again but this time Vlad pushed him back.

"WE WILL GET YOU Wolfy! JUST STAY AWAY FROM OUR FAMILY!" Vlad shouted. Patrick transformed back.

"I'll come to collect him on Wednesday. Be ready!" Patrick said walking out. Wednesday was only 2 days away. I looked to see I was bleeding on my shoulder.

"Bonnie you're hurt!" Vlad cried walking towards me. I pulled my dress back so the wound was unseen, but the blood seeped through.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it!" I said making a fake smile.

"No you're not Bonnie. Let me help you!"

"Vlad I'm fine, honestly!"

"Bonnie, I have known you for 4 years. I know when you're hurt" I sighed and nodded. Vlad led me to the table and washed of the blood.

"Why does Patrick want Wolfy?" I asked trying to change the subject, all though I winced whenever he touched it.

"I don't know. He hasn't seen him in years. It's unusual that he's back now for him" he wrapped my shoulder in a bandage. "Better?" I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Vlad" I let a smile. "So how are we going to convince you're dad to let Patrick have Wolfy?"

"He's not having Wolfy Bonnie!"

"He's coming here Wednesday for Wolfy. You saw what he did. He nearly killed Gen Gen and hurt me. if we double cross him he will kill us!"

"Well then we need to get thinking!"

"There refusing to go to sleep" Ingrid moaned walking in. I put on Vlad's jacket so they wouldn't see my arm.

"I'll do Fabian" Vlad said walking through the hallway into Fabian's room.

"Hey Gen Gen, what's up?" I asked walking in her room.

"Who was that doggy?" she asked innocently.

"That was just a big doggy who came to see me about something"

"Is he from twilight?" ever since Ingrid let her watch it, we hadn't heard the end of it.

"No, twilight isn't real Gen Gen. Watch some TV and then go back to sleep please" I kissed her head and turned the light off again.

"What did you tell her?" Vlad asked walking out of Fabian's room.

"That it was a big dog that came to see me"

"I said it was a cat hater who came to see if there were any cats anywhere because he had to take them to the dog king" I burst out laughing as he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my temple.

"That's just silly"

"Shut up"

"Make me!" Vlad pushed a deep kiss to my lips and wrapped his arms around my waist. I kissed back and put my good arm around his neck. I pulled back. "Fine, you win!" I laced our fingers and walked back to the dining room to see Ingrid sat on the sofa. I sat beside her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Get up mum!" a voice screamed. I flew up to see Gen Gen stood at the foot of the coffin. I'm surprised she didn't catch on with all the coffins around. But not even a question.

"What's up Gen Gen?" Vlad asked rubbing his eyes.

"There's a man in the dining room. He said his names betand or something" we shot up.

"Bertrand!" I shouted. "Go tell Ingrid. I'll get rid of him!" Ingrid was going to flip out. I rushed to the front door to see a curly haired man.

"Hi Bonnie!" Bertrand said. I wanted to pull the curls from his head.

"Get out Bertrand!" I said calmly. "No one wants you here"

"I want to see Ingrid"

"Well she doesn't want to see you!"

"Have you asked her?"

"She's told us everyday!"

"I want to see her and my daughter!"

"Oh. Now you care!"

"I always have!"

"That's why you left is it?"

"I have said I'm sorry!"

"Not good enough Bertrand. Get out!"

"NO!"

"You heard her!" Vlad said walking in with Quinn. "Get out!"

"Who's that?" Bertrand pointed to the small girl.

"Ingrid's daughter"

"This is her?"

"This is Quinn"

"That's my daughter?"

"You don't deserve her being you're daughter"

"Well where's Ingrid?"

"I'm right here. Go away Bertrand!" Ingrid shouted picking up Quinn.

"You never returned any of my letters!"

"Because you dont deserve it!"

"Why not!"

"Because you left 2 years ago Bertrand!"

"Can we talk?"

"No! Get out Bertrand!" he didn't move.

"She said get out!" Vlad said raising his voice. His fangs dropped.

"Vlad calm down" I said. "Bertrand just go" Bertrand stood there. "GO!" he sighed and walked out, slamming the door behind him. "Everyone ok?"

"No" Ingrid said breaking out in tears. I walked up and hugged her.

"You don't need him Ingrid. You have all of us!"

"And me mummy!" Quinn said. I picked her up and handed her to Ingrid.

"He is an idiot!" Vlad said. I pointed to my teeth to tell him about his fangs. He nodded and put them back in. "How did he get in?"

"I don't know" I said.

"Look. We can change the locks. He is not coming in anymore!"

"Maybe we should let him see his daughter" Ingrid suggested.

"He hasn't been around for 2 years Ingrid! He doesn't even deserve to walk through the door, let alone see her!"

"But he is her father"

"Never acted like it"

"Vlad!"

"Ingrid. He is not to step foot in this house, do I make myself clear!"

"Fine!"

"Who wants breakfast?" I tried to change the subject.

"Me!" Gen Gen and Quinn said at the same time.

"Gen Gen, go get Fabian. Pancakes?" they nodded.

"Vlad, Ingrid?" they were staring at each other. "YO! GUYS!" they switched there looks to me. "Food, yes?"

"Err yeah please" Vlad said.

"Please" Ingrid said. I made everyone breakfast.

"Mummy, who was that man?" Quinn asked Ingrid, who just looked down.

"An unwelcome old friend, that's all" I said smiling. Ingrid nodded a silent 'thank you' and carried on eating.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Wolfy's here!" I shouted letting Wolfy in. "You should be at school Wolfy!"

"There was a burst pipe. Chill!" Wolfy said back.

"Excuse me! Where is my hug!" he sighed and hugged me. "Are you excited for you're 10th birthday party on Saturday?"

"Mega excited!"

"Uncle Wolfy!" Fabian said high fiving Wolfy. "This guy came today called Bertrand!" Wolfy looked at me.

"Don't tell you're dad that" I pleaded.

"And a guy called patick!" Wolfy soon understood who he was.

"My dad Patrick?" Wolfy asked.

"He turned into a cute doggy!"

"What did he want Bonnie?"

"Vlad!" I shouted. He came rushing in.

"What? Oh hey Wolfy, what's up?" Vlad said.

"You didn't think to tell me dad came yesterday" Wolfy said. I pointed to Fabian.

"He really hurt Bonnie Wolfy!"

"What did he want?"

"You"

"Well he can jog on!"

"We said that. Then he tried to kill Bonnie and Gen Gen"

"He isn't taking me!"

"We know he isn't!"

"When is he coming next?"

"Tomorrow"

"Well then were going to all go to uncle counts and stay there so he doesn't know where I live!"

"It's a risk Wolfy. He could be watching us!"

"Then turn into bats!"

"What about the kids!"

"Bonnie can take them with me. Vlad and Ingrid can fly"

"You could be ambushed"

"Fine then. Uncle Vlad can fly with Fabian, Bonnie with Genevieve and Ingrid with Quinn. He can't get you in the sky!"

"What about you Wolfy. It's not safe for you to even get back now!"

"Well then I will stay here the night!"

"What if he comes tonight. He could take you straight away!"

"It's just as dangerous for you!"

"Not really!"

"Well then let's all go now. Vlad take me, then comes back for Fabian and you all follow"

"It's a good plan Vlad" I said. Vlad sighed and nodded.

"Fine. Go pack some stuff" Vlad sighed. I nodded and rushed, throwing stuff in a bag.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yep" I said.

"Cuddles family?"

"Check!"

"Hold on. Were going to fly with them. They don't know about the V word" Ingrid said. We all sighed.

"Well put them down for a nap" I suggested. We put them down for a nap and waited until we knew they were definitely asleep and picked them up. Vlad took Wolfy first, and came back after about 2 minutes, and then we all left, locking the door behind us.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After we all landed we locked all the doors and windows, and shut the curtains, we weren't taking any chances. My phone rang. Erin.

"Hey Bonnie, is that you?" she said. She had gone to see Ryan for the week.

"Yeah. What's up?" I asked.

"I left my key at Ryan's I'm knocking but no ones in, can you answer the door please!"

"I thought you weren't back until Thursday!"

"No, I said Tuesday! Can ou answer the door"

"Were not in Erin. Were out for a few days, hold on a second" I looked around. "I'll go pick her up!" I said. Vlad shook his head.

"No. I'll go. Tell her to meet him at the gates in 5 minutes. Don't move!" Vlad said down the phone. He hung up. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Stay safe!" he nodded. we waited for him to return. After 5 minutes he burst through the door with Erin. "Hey Erin!"

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Erin asked putting down her bag.

"Wolfy's dad is trying to kill us because he wants Wolfy and we said no and slammed the door in his face and he turned into a wolf, attacked Bonnie and so he said he's coming to Garside tomorrow to get him so we're hiding here" Vlad said quickly. I gave him a small applause. "Wait! He will pick up our scent!"

"Hold on a second!" Erin said opening her bag. She pulled out some spray.

"That's you're spray so you smell like a vampire!"

"No it's not. This is my slayer spray"

"Slayer spray?"

"It protects me from vampires. Normal scent would make them kill me. this is just like a blocker"

"Awesome. So it will work on us?"

"Most definitely!" we all sprayed our wrists and necks with the spray, including the kids. We said it was to make us smell nice. Worked a treat.

"Vlad smells like a breather!" I said smiling.

"So do you!" he said picking me up. I slapped his arm, making him put me down, I stood infront of him as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Bertrand came today uncle Count" Wolfy said. Ingrid slapped her forehead.

"HE WHAT!" The Count boomed.

"Calm down dad! We told him to get straight out" Ingrid said.

"How dare that garlic muncher step foot in our house!"

"1. Our house. 2. We told him to get out. Hold you're fangs!"

"Well..." Ingrid stopped him.

"Stop"

"What's for tea mummy?" Quinn asked.

"What do you want for tea Quinny?"

"Burgers"

"In the freezer" Alex said smiling.

"Why don't I go get us a take away?" Erin suggested.

"That sounds good!" Wolfy said.

"Pizza?"

"Yes!"

"Right. Write down you're order and i'll go pick it up!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After we all ate or pizza's we bathed the kids and put them in one of the rooms in a huge bed. I was jealous! Ingrid said she would sleep on the chair, to make sure they were safe. Me and Vlad slept in the room next to Wolfy's, we had to sleep in a bed though! Erin was next to us in the next room, The Count sleeps during the day so he was going to watch over the house, considering he couldn't leave it.

"Night guys. Were going to hit the hay! Vlad said putting his arm around me.

"Were watching Twilight and mocking it" Alex said. Take the mick out of twilight.

"We could stay awake for a little while longer" I pulled Vlad over to the sofa and sat down next to him, I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah like that happens. You can't pull your body apart like that!"

"Yes you can!" Alex said.

"No you can't Alex. It's impossible, not that quickly anyway!" Vlad said.

"But you can if you're a vampire!"

"Even I'm not that strong!"

"And look, the way that Jane girls looking at Bella. You have to look right into her eyes, she's just glancing. Bad acting!" _**(CAN YOU GUESS WHICH ONE THERE WATCHING) **_

I fell asleep.

_***DREAM***_

_**I was alone in the dining room. All the lights were off except one. A lamp in the corner. I sat down on the sofa. Just then the door flew off its hinges and went crashing into the wall. Werewolf Patrick came flying in. His eyes, staring at me. they came closer towards me.**_

"_**GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted. As he pounced for me I woke up.**_

"Bonnie. Come on" Vlad said trying to help me up. I shook my head.

"I want to sleep!" I said.

"You can sleep upstairs Bonnie"

"I want to sleep now!"

"Fine!" he turned the light of. "Sleep down here on you're own!"

"No"

"Well come on then!"

"Help me up!" Vlad pulled me to my feet and led me upstairs. I flopped onto the bed as Vlad pulled the quilt up and kissed my head. "Love you"

"I love you too"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I flew up from the bed after a good nights sleep, for once. Vlad wasn't there. Usually he would wake me up, I hated when he didn't. I walked down the stairs after making myself look more 'appealing' to the other people that would be downstairs.

"You know I hate it when you leave me to sleep in!" I said kissing Vlad on the cheek. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Well you looked pretty comftable sleeping in a commoners bed!" Vlad joked. It was pretty comfy with a martrass, you sank into it, unlike the coffin. But they were both nice.

"I was tired!"

"You wernt set on moving from the sofa last night!"

"As I said, I was tired, yesterday I was woken up at 5AM because curly sue was at the door!" 'Curly sue', I found that funny. Everyone in the room did, but Ingrid, who just sat there. I changed the subject. "Anyway, how long do you think patrick will be lurking around the school?"

"Depends on how much he wants Wolfy. Considering how long he hasn't wanted Wolfy for, and now he wants a father son reunion, I'd say he wants something. He wouldn't just turn up out of the blue!" Ingrid said. "And we need to find out what"

"How can we do that if he's probably sat in our dining room watching TV! He's waiting for us, I know it!" Vlad said.

"Because I, little brother, have a plan" I hadn't seen that look in her eye in years, I missed it. A lot.

"What are you up too Ingrid?"

"Patrick won't know what's hit him" she let out a small chuckle as she said it. We all exchanged looks and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Me, Vlad, Alex and Ingrid stood outside, waiting for Patrick to appear. Wolfy was stood infront of us, insight of the sun with Alex. Vlad and Alex had the rings on, Ingrid sat on a tree branch, watching from overhead. Patrick waltzed over to them, smiling.

"Ok, here's Wolfy!" Alex said smiling. Patrick gave her an evil smile and grasped Wolfy by the jacket, pulling him over towards him.

"Thanks. Thank your friend aswell!" Patrick said refering to Vlad.

"Abbigail Mcfiggins. Vampiress lyperation co-leader. There is nothing I want with this boy. Take him and go!"

"Well thank you, he will serve a treat at the WWL ball tonighr, won't you child?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Goodbye now!"

"Oh wait!"

"What now! I have to get going back to Translvania!"

"You have sighed the paper work yes?"

"What paperwork?"

"You have to sign the paperwork to take legal custody of Wolfy. Vampire rules!"

"Well I'm not a vampire so its not needed!"

"Wolfy is though. I'm afraid you have to sign all the paperwork to take him. It won't take long!"

"Fine, give me it 'ere" Alex handed him a large book.

"Sign at the bottom of each page!"

"Fine!" He signed every page for about 10 minutes. "There. Can I go now!"

"I'm afraid not Patrick!"

"Why not?"

"Because you just signed the whole werewolf clan and its money to us. And on the last page you signed Wolfy to us" Alex said smirking.

"What! You can't do that!" Patrick screamed. Me and Vlad walked towards him. "This is your doing!"

"Yes actually it is. You should have read all those pages. We own you and every werewolf in your clan. Oh, and Wolfy!" Vlad said smiling.

"You can't do that!"

"The vampire king can do whatever he wants. Thank you very much. Now were gonna make you a deal. You hand us Wolfy and never come back again, and we rip up these contracts"

"Fine!"

"Sign this page here" he signed it and stormed away.

"Yes!" Alex cheered hugh fiving me.

"Abbigail Mcfiggins, really?" I asked.

"Well he fell for it!"

"Good point. Can we go home now?"

"Later. Tonight were celebrating. Legal custody of Wolfy!" We fetched Ingrid from the tree and walked through the forest, only to find a much bigger problem.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We stopped as we saw the horrific view. The window had been smashed through. The door was off its hinges. I looked and Vlad and we ran in.

"Hello, anyone here?" Vlad asked searching the rooms. Then the calling stoppes. "Over here guys!" Me and Ingrid followed his voice to the basement. There, in the corner of the room, tied to several chairs were the Count, Erin, Gen Gen, Fabian and Quinn. Erin was trying to scream through the duct tape over her mouth. I walked up and pealed it away and she shook her hair.

"What happened!" I asked trying to untie the knots on there hands and legs. I untied Quinn first. She was crying, she ran and leapt into Ingrid's arms. Ingrid stroked her hair.

"This random guy burst through the door and tied us up down here!" Erin shouted stretching her legs. Vlad had Gen Gen and Fabian in his arms. I couldn't untie the knot that tied up the count.

"I can't undo this knot!"

"Its like metal, to hold him there, he's a vampire" I foccused on it and stared. It snapped in half. "He must have known we were here and that Count was a vampire!"

"Wasn't Patrick. He was with us. His friends maybe?"

"Didn't smell like a werewolf," the Count said quickly. I piked Fabian from Vlad and hugged him.

"They were scary mummy!" Quinn said crying. We all gave a a silent 'aww'.

"Did they hurt any of you?" Vlad asked. They all shook there head. "They're dust!"

"Calm down Vlad. Don't work yourself up about it!" I said tapping his shoulder.

"They broke into our house!"

"We know. But don't work yourself up about it, that's what they want!"

"Whoever it is. I will kill them!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After an hour of Vlad talking about how we have to stay together, were all going to Garside. Together. As soon as we walked through the door I pulled Vlad into the training room.

"Talk" I demanded.

"I'm fine Bonnie" Vlad sighed.

"No you're not"

"I am!"

"I can read you like a book. Tell me Vlad"

"No"

"Why not!"

"Because"

"Vladimir Dracula. Tell me now!"

"Fine!" he looked at me. "There's this thing"

"What thing?"

"That I put in dad's house. It's gone"

"What was it Vlad?" the look in his eye slightly frightening.

"Just a thing" I pulled his chin forward so he was looking straight at me.

"What. Thing"

"Well do you know the necklaces we got Quinn and Gen Gen Gen?"

"The ones to protect them, yeah?"

"Well they kept playing with it, so I took it of for a little bit and I thought that if I left them here, so I took it to dads to keep it safe"

"What?" I couldn't believe it. "You didn't think to tell me!"

"Well I took it with us yesterday. I was going to bring it back when we came home again"

"But you still didn't tell me!"

"I know I should of, but I knew you would be like this!"

"That's the only thing that protects them from people. You know this is the time they get sent back!"

"I know but they kept trying to pull it off"

"You know that they're not allowed to though!"

"Will you just calm down Bonnie!"

"How am I supposed to calm down Vlad! That is the one thing that can protect them when we're not around!"

"I know. I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, well when they get sent back in time, I'm holding you responsible!" I stormed out and slammed the door behind me. I went straight to our bedroom and started pacing around. at that moment I saw a shadow form behind me. this couldn't end well.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A hand wrapped around my mouth as I began to scream. It was a familiar scent, but I couldn't put my finger on it. The only thing that ran through my body was fear. I had made a guy turn to ash, nearly dies on several occasions and beaten a werewolf, but now, now I was scared. I spun my head to see a man in a mask, like you see at robberies.

"Where's the chosen one?" he whispered in my ear. I mumbled something through his hand, which tasted like blood. I shivered at the taste. "I said. Where is the chosen one!" I muffled something again. He wrapped some material around my mouth and spun me round to face him. I kicked his leg and tried to speed away but he grabbed my wrist and yanked me back. I heard a huge crack in my hand and pain flare up. I tried to wince but no noise came out. Tears were flooding from my eyes now as he stared at me.

"Let me go" I said through the material. I pushed me down to the floor and tied my hands to a pipe and tied my feet together. It was the same rope used on The Count. No noise was coming from my mouth between my cries.

"I will ask you one last time. Where is the chosen one?" he expected me to talk through what looked like metal in my mouth.

"Bonnie?" a voice called knocking on the door. It was Vlad. "Can I come in?" I screamed as loud as I could for help. Vlad walked in and looked around the room. He saw me and his eyes turned black. The man next to me looked just the same. I glanced at them both staring angrily at each other.

"HOE DARE YOU HURT MY WIFE!" Vlad shouted, his fangs dropping.

"Vlad, nice to see you again" the man said. Vlad walked towards him.

"Ingrid! DAD! GET IN HERE!" they came running in and saw what was going on. Great. More people to see me fail. "TAKE THIS GUY TO THE LASER CAGE AND GET RENFEILD!" they nodded and grabbed the man, dragging him out. Vlad dived towards me and untied my hands and feet and took away whatever was in my mouth. I grasped him and cried into his chest. "Are you ok?" I shook my head. He was stroking my hair and trying to calm me down.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you" I whispered.

"Don't be silly. What happened?"

"He wanted to know where you were"

"I'm really sorry!"

"It wasn't you're fault"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Just my hand" I looked at my hands to see it was purple and swelled up. "It was the man in the house earlier"

"How do you know?"

"The rope was the same"

"I shouldn't have let you walk out. This wouldn't have happened" Vlad was sat on the floor beside me now as I was leaned on his chest.

"Vlad. It's ok"

"No it's not, I let it happen!"

"No you didn't Vlad"

"I did" I weakly stood up and pulled him to his feet. I brushed a kiss to his lips and wiped my eyes with my good hand.

"We are going to go back in there and act like nothing happened. Ok?"

"You have a broken hand!"

"And I will get it checked out. He isn't going to ruin my life" Vlad pulled me towards him.

"I fell in love with the right girl 3 years ago"

"I know you did. And I fell for the right guy"

"We got together in the end"

"After Erin cheated on you and tried to kill me"

"You survived"

"I always do don't I!"

"That's a good thing"

"Yeah. You would pull you're hair out if you didn't have me" he kissed my head.

"I would be lost without you"

"I know you would"

"Come on then, let's get you checked out"

"Fine" we walked out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I'm not allowed to leave the house, pick anything up or do anything. It's only a broken wrist, that's all! Just a cast. Vlad's taken it a bit to seriously because he thinks it's his fault. Today we're going down to see the 'masked man' or as I call him M&M.

"So, when are we going to see M&M?" I asked.

"Me and Ingrid are going to see him in a minute" Vlad said sitting on the sofa.

"That's not fair! I wanna come!"

"He broke you're wrist!"

"I can still slap him with the other one though!"

"No Bonnie"

"I wanna see who it is!"  
"Then we'll record it!"

"What happened to doing things together Vlad!"

"Doesn't count when you're injured"

"Sickness and in health"

"I know. But not this time. Someone needs to stay up here with the kids"

"Alex is here!"

"3 to 1. That wont work!" he kissed me cheek. "Stay here"

"Fine" he stood up and walked away. I frowned at him.

"Hey Muma!" Fabian said walking in.

"Who the heck is 'Muma'?"

"You. It's you're new nickname!"

"Do you have one for you're dad?"

"Dudda"

"It sounds like a name for a duck!"

"Muma and Dudda"

"Gen Gen have one?"

"I just call her Genny"

"Quinn?"

"Q" I heard Vlad shout something. "Is that dad?"

"Yeah, he's talking to someone"

"I'm going to go look" with that he was up and running towards the training room.

"Fabian stop!" he stopped at the training room door and walked inside. "Upstairs Fabian!" I looked up at Vlad staring sharply me. "What?"

"Bonnie?" a familiar voice said looking at me.

"Connor?" I walked towards the cage. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too" everyone was staring at me.

"You know him?" Ingrid asked.

"My auntie Genevieve's son" I said back. "You still haven't answered my question Connor, why are you here?"

"I didn't know it was you!" Connor said with an apologetic look in his eye.

"You broke my wrist!"

"I didn't know it was you!"

"Not the point! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the chosen one"

"What chosen one?"

"Don't act like an idiot. Where is the chosen one?"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Vlad demanded. "Fabian, go upstairs. Now!" Fabian sulked and dragged his feet out the door.

"What are you, her servant?"

"Her Husband actually" he looked at him. "Vladimir Dracula, Grand High Vampire"

"You're the Chosen one?"

"Indeed I am, and this is my wife Bonnie, the vampire queen"

"I have been sent to kill you"

"By who?"

"My master"

"Auntie Genevieve?" I asked. He shook his head and looked down in disappointment.

"She refused to help me, said she has been awful to you. She's weak" he was staring the white cast on my wrist, I pulled my cardigan sleeve over it and folded my arms carefully.

"Well I wouldn't count on getting anywhere with that plan!"

"You can't stop me!"

"I think we can actually"

"Bonnie, go back upstairs" Vlad said. "We can handle it"

"But Vlad!"

"Please!"

"Ok. But I want to know what happened" I kissed him lightly and walked out. Unfair!

**I'm going on holiday tomorrow and won't be back until Monday morning. Sorry! Hope you have enjoyed the chapters so far!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As soon as Vlad walked back in I crossed my arms. I wanted him to feel bad for making me leave the room.

"Mardy?" he asked, sitting beside me. I said nothing. I heard him chuckle at me. "Silent treatment. Classy"

"I'm not giving you the silent treatment" I said sternly.

"Well then what's up?"

"You"

"Me?"

"He's my cousin, did you not notice how when I walked in he told you stuff?"

"You know I'm only trying to protect you!"  
"I know but you don't have to bubble wrap my life just because I broke my wrist!"

"He broke you're wrist!"

"He's in a laser cage, he can't hurt me!"

"No, but he can get inside you're head, I read his mind"

"I wont let him!" I looked around at him. "What did was he thinking"

"He was going to try and get you to join him. And some other stuff..." his voice trailed away.

"Vlad, what else was he thinking?"

"It doesn't matter"

"You can't hide this from me!"

"I'm not going to tell you!" I turned away from him. "You'll freak out"

"I'm going to bed" I walked to our room and sat on top of the coffin.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

In the middle of the night I heard a small cry. I walked to Gen Gen's room and walked over to her.

"Gen Gen? What's up honey?" I said stroking her hair.

"I had a nightmare" Gen Gen said wiping her tears away. I sat next to her and began rubbing her back.

"It was only a nightmare!"

"But it seemed real!"

"What happened?"

"There was this monster under my bed!"

"Nothings there! I'll check under you're bed ok?" I looked underneath it. "Nothings there, go back to sleep ok?" I kissed her head and turned off the light.

I got out of the coffin and left Vlad asleep. This would be the only time I could sneak down to the training room. It's just turned dawn so everyone will be asleep. I walked to the training room and looked at Connor, who was sat on the cold floor.

"What do you want?" he spat standing up and staring at me.

"Answers Conker!" I said. I always called him Conker, it was his nickname.

"You haven't called me that in a long time"

"I haven't seen you in a long time"

"Who's fault is that?"

"Don't start"

"Start what?"

"About me leaving!"

"Well you just walked out!"

"You know why Connor!"

"You were 14!"

"And becoming a vampire!"

"That is not the point!"

"Well what is? Did you leave because of him?"

"Who, Vlad? No. I only met him 4 years ago"

"We all hate you now!"

"This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come down" I walked towards the door.

"Make sure to check under you're daughters bed tonight" I froze and turned around. How could he have known?

"What did you just say?"

"She really is scared of everything isn't she? Monsters, birds, everything!"

"How do you know that?"

"You really need to check you're daughters bedroom more often. I think that's the forth nightmare this week! Singing auntie Genevieve's song to her always helps though!" I felt like running up and staking him right there.

"You've been spying on my daughter?"

"Not just you're daughter"

"Well who else?"

"You're son, you're neice. Quinny is so cute!"

"You had no right!" I began walking towards him but was pulled back by Vlad. "Vlad, let go!"

"You're not meant to be down here Bonnie, you know that!" Vlad said.

"Did you know there are spy camera's in Gen Gen, Fabian and Quinn's room?"

"Wait, what?"

"Exactly! He has been watching us for weeks!"

"Hello, still here!" Connor shouted. I turned around and glared at him, thinking silence. He went silent. No noise came out. I walked towards him.

"Freeze!" he stood still. He couldn't move anything but his mouth, yet no sound came out. I turned back to Vlad.

"You still shouldn't have come dow..." I interrupted him.

"Silence!" he rolled his eyes at me. "I came down here for answers which I got. No big deal because I got them. Ok? So stop moaning at me!" I sighed and clicked my fingers, releasing both men of there punishment.

"You need to calm down. Is she always this stroppy?" Connor asked.

"Which is you're favourite leg?"

"My right, why?" I stared at his right leg and though pain. He shouted Transylvanian as he fell to the ground.

"You've been warned!"

"Hormones?" I focused on his left leg and did the same. He shouted again.

"I'm way past being nice with you Connor! You're going to tell us everything!"

"And if I don't?" I did the exact same thing to his whole body.

"You have 3 hours to get you're story straight. Got it?" he nodded. "Good. Come on Vlad!" I took Vlad's hand and dragged him out of the room, clicking my fingers as I left.

"You just used you're powers on me!" Vlad said. "Are you not going to apologise?" I pushed my lips to his. I felt him chuckle as I did. I pulled away slowly.

"Is that apology good enough for you?" I asked. A smirk escaped his lips.

"It will do, for now!"

"Good"

"But I will get you back!"

"Mind shield remember?"

"I'll find away!"

"Wouldn't count on it fang face!" I kissed his cheek.

"Ill find away garlic muncher!"

"You won't. But it will be fun watching!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

It's been three days. Vlad's still trying to get my back for what I did to him. As annoying as it is that everywhere I turn he is stood with something in his hand. I walked in to he dining room and sat at the table.

"Ebony Alisabeth Nora Angelica Dracula. I challenge you to a duel. Make us even!" Vlad said. I scoffed and turned around to see Vlad stood with water bombs in his hands and a bucket full beside him.

"Vlad. I'm not fighting inside!" I sighed.

"Follow me!" I followed him down to the training room. Everything was covered in a protective sheet. "Now we can!"

"You have really thought this threw haven't you?"

"Yep. No powers just me, you and this huge bucket of water bombs!"

"How many water balloons are in that thing?"

"200"

"Whoa!"

"Let the games begin"

"Are you being serious?"

"Too scared baby?"

"I'm only scared you will loose!"

"Well then bring it!" I picked up a water balloon from the top and raised my hand. I launched it at him, hitting him on the shoulder. "Oh, it's on!" he threw one back at me and it turned into a warzone.

"You're going down Vlad!" I laughed.

We got down to our last two water bombs and stood in front of each other. Vlad launched his at me. it felt like an action film as it brushed past my shoulder. The disappointed look came upon his face as he stared at me. I ran towards him, hoping to splash it on his head but he tripped me up and I flew to the ground. He reached his hand to help me up but I pulled him down onto me and splashed it in his face. i stood up and helped him to his feet and went to walk out but was stopped by Vlad, who pulled me towards him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"A truce" Vlad said.

"Truce?"

"Yes. A truce"

"What are you on about?"

"We had a war. Now we have a truce"

"Right. How do we settle this truce?"

"Remember at our wedding?"

"Yes"

"What is one thing we didn't get to do?"

"I don't know?"

"We didn't have our first dance did we?"

"No but vampires don't"

"I always wanted to though"

"It was 2 years ago Vlad"

"Not the point. I was looking at our wedding photos and I just thought it would be nice"

"So you planned all this?"

"Yep" he held out his hand. "Come with me" I walked with him down to the school.

"Where are we going?"

"Just come on!" he led me to the main assembly hall. It looked exactly like our prom. "Have you forgotten what today is Bonnie?" Ingrid asked sitting on the stage.

"What's today?" I asked.

"Today is our anniversary!"

"I forgot!"

"It's ok. I forgot last year so we're even!"

"I can't believe you would do this!"

"I know. Awesome right?"

"Yeah. You're awesome!"

"This is our prom" everyone from the house walked in. Ingrid, Gen Gen, Fabian, Erin and Wolfy walked in. "With a hitch" he walked to the huge stereo and turned it on. Everyone started dancing.

"HOLD ON! PICTURES!" Erin shouted pulling out her camera. I picked up Gen Gen and Fabian picked up Fabian and Erin took random pictures of us all.

"Ok. We will leave you alone now!" they all walked out and left me and Vlad.

"May I have this dance?" Vlad asked. I nodded and took his hand. The song 'American Bird' came on. _**(LOVE THAT Song- check it out!) **_we were dancing forever. His eyes never looked away from mine. I pressed a kiss to his lips and it felt like my world stopped. Someone cleared there throat in the doorway. I pulled away and stared at her.

"Amber?" I screamed running up and hugging her. "You're back from America!"

"Yeah. I was hoping it would be a surprise!" Amber said. I hadn't seen her in 2 months. "Is my room ok? I need to take my stuff up there"

"Yeah, go right ahead!" she hugged me one more time and continued the up the staircase.

"Just go upstairs" Vlad said.

"But I'm down here with you"

"You want to be upstairs with Amber!"

"But I want to be with you more!"

"Obviously not!"

"Why are you being like this?"

"Because you always put me last!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do! You don't care about me!"

"I love you!"

"Not enough!" he launched a fireball at the ceiling.

"It's you're reflection taking over Vlad!"

"No it's me being annoyed!"

"Stop it Vlad!" he threw another fireball.

"You know I hate you're reflection!"

"Well I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you!"

"Yes you are Vlad. Just not you're reflection. He over powers you!"

"I hate you! I wish I never married you!"

"I can't believe you just said that!"

he didn't say anything. He just froze and pointed behind him. I didn't get chance to see what it was because all I saw was darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

My eyes struck open and I looked to see where I was. it was just a dark room. I tried to sit up but it was hard considering my hands were tied together. I could feel that I was leaned against something. I looked to see Vlad sat against the wall. I began to panic and looked around to see Ingrid there too. I immediately moved away from Vlad and leaned against the wall. He still said he hated me. This wouldn't change anything. He seemed to realise and coughed lightly.

"What are you doing?" he asked lightly.

"Moving away from someone who hates me!" I spat back. I walked to the corner of the room and hunched up there.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't talk to me Vlad"

"What? I'm confused?"

"You told me you hated me. If you don't mean it, you don't say it!"

"What? When?"

"Before I was put in this place with you and Ingrid!"

"I'm sorry"

"Just don't Vlad ok? Don't make excuses"

"I'm not!"

"You don't say you hate someone by accident!"

"Bonnie, I don't hate you!"

"Do what you like Vlad. I don't care anymore"

"What?"

"Don't talk to me!"

"What the heck is going on?" Ingrid mumbled sitting up.

"We have been kidnapped. And oh yeah Vlad said he hated me!" I snapped, tears flooded my eyes.

"What?!"

"So I hope you're all very happy!"

"What do you mean?"

"As soon as we get out of here. I'm gone!"

"You can't just leave? I love you!" Vlad shouted.

"Don't Vlad! Just don't ok!"

"Why aren't you letting me explain!"

"What do you need to explain Vlad!"

"Why my reflection said that!"

"What's the point Vlad. You hate me. it's ok. I get it!"

"But I don't get it!"

"Now you're all awake you can eat. You haven't eaten in 3 days" a voice said.

"Becky?" Vlad asked standing up and walking towards the doorway she was stood in.

"Hi Vlad"

"You did this?"

"Becky Garder- trained slayer!" she put out her hand. "You might wanna tell you're wife to cheer up. Come on Vlad!" she took his hand. "We are going on a date! That ok Bonnie?"

"He's all yours" I spat. Vlad gave me and innocent look but I looked at the window at the moonlight. The door slammed shut and was locked again.

"You ok Bonnie?" Ingrid asked.

"No!" I cried putting my head in my hands and crying. Ingrid led me towards her and hugged me.

"I'm sure he didn't mean what he said!"

"He meant it Ingrid!"

"It's not like Vlad!"

"Well the person who kidnapped us has taken him on a date so who cares!"

"You care Bonnie!"

"I know I do. That's one thing that will have to change wont it!"

"She left some food at the door. Want some?"

"No thanks"

"3 days without food Bonnie!"

"Vampires can go at least a week without food Ingrid. I'm good. You eat it"

"I'll save you some for later" I nodded and sat in the corner. "She tied my legs instead of my arms"

"Just my arms" I sat in the corner.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 10

After trying for AGES they finally woke up.

"You guys alright?" I asked loosening the ropes that tied them to the wall and helping them up.

"What happened?" Erin mumbled rubbing her head.

"Slayers"

"Typical!"

"What the heck is going on?" Amber asked looking around.

"Erm" I looked to Erin for help. She just shrugged. "I'm a err"

"Someone explain why we're being held hostage!"

"We're handling it"

"I want to know!"

"I can't tell you Amber"

"Why not?"

"Because it's law!"

"What? Just tell me!"

"STOP! You're giving me a headache!" Erin pleaded sitting on the floor again.

"Well then tell me!"

"Hello again ladies" Jonno said walking in.

"What Jonno?" Erin asked angrily. "Unless you're coming to break us out then go away!"

"You answered correctly!"

"Wait what?"

"You helped me out. I'm returning the favour"

"Really?"

"Yes! Now hurry up" Jonno watched us all stand up and nodded. "Everyone's out looking for The Count. So we can get out!"

"What about Vlad?"

"Already knows the plan. He is meeting us at the second door"

"There's 7 of us! We can't go un noticed!"

"Put these on!" he handed us all a white body suit. "And keep you're head down"

"Gen, Fabian and Quinn wont fit in these Jonno" I said.

"No. But they will fit in this!" he walked out and came back in with a huge suitcase.

"I am not putting my child in a case. They'll suffocate!" Ingrid shouted placing Quinn on her hip.

"No they wont Ingrid. Trust me on this one!"

"You're a slayer! Why should we trust you?"

"Ingrid. It's ok. I read his mind. He's not going to pull anything" I assured her.

"Ok fine! This better work!"

"It will. Don't worry!" Jonno smiled. "You have 10 minutes and i'll be back in!" he nodded and walked out. Locking the door behind him. We all got into our suits.

"Ok. You all have to be very quiet for us. So we can go home, ok?" Erin said lifting the small children into the case. "It will be a bumpy because we will be pulling you but you can't say a word ok?"

"Yes auntie Erin" Quinn said laying down. They all slotted in next to each other and Erin zipped it round.

"You ready?" Jonno asked opening the door. We all nodded.

"Ready" we all said. And walked towards the door.

_**I'VE GOT A GOOD PLAN- SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER! UPDATES SOON!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Follow me and look down" Jonno demanded. We all nodded. he opened the door. Erin was pulling the suitcase behind her. Ingrid led behind Jonno and then Amber, Erin and me. my heart was in my throat. We began walking through. "Don't look at any camera's". As we began walking I felt something grasp my hand and I froze.

"Hello" Vlad whispered in my ear. I smiled and relaxed, carrying on walking. At that moment a huge red light flashed and a ringing noise boomed through the corridor. "RUN!" Jonno screamed pushing us all forward. "You have one minute to get out before they attack"

"We can't leave you Jonno!" Vlad said thankingly. He had just saved us and would be killed if caught.

"Just go i'll be fine!" with that we were running through the endless corridor and out the huge automatic doors.

"We have to fly!" Ingrid shouted stopping at the gates.

"We can't! Amber!"I said pointing to her.

"Do you want to die? No didn't think so! I'll take Amber. Vlad take kids and you take Erin. Go!" Amber was screaming all the way back to the school. It was slightly annoying.

I put Erin down firmly on the floor in the dining room. She sat on the sofa and groaned.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Amber screeched. I pulled open the suitcase.

"Not now Amber" I said. "Kids need to sleep" I was just putting it off. I don't think her sister being a vampire is first on her Christmas list. "Vlad help me search the house" we looked around the whole floor. All clear. "Come on kiddywinks. Bed time!" me and Vlad put Gen and Fabian down for bed and walked back to the dining room.

"YOU HAVE 60 SECONDS TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"You're dreaming" Vlad suggested.

"Yeah, right!"

"You're watching twilight?"

"Bonnie tell me!"

"Hey Amber come here a minute" Ingrid said. Amber walked towards her. "Do I have something in my eye?" Amber looked deep in her eyes. I was pulling the cut it out sign behind Amber. "The last few days are a blur. Vampires don't exist. Slayers are stupid" she clicked her fingers and Amber shot to life again.

"What happened?"

"You just zoomed out" Amber nodded and walked out.

"What the heck Ingrid!" I shouted. "There were other options!"

"Like what tell her we're vampires!" Ingrid snapped.

"Not hypnotise her!"

"Ok calm down! She's done it now no matter how stupid it was" Erin said. "The main thing is we're safe and home!"

"Right!" I turned to Vlad. "So how annoying was Becky?"

"VERY annoying" Vlad said smiling. "I was ready to pull my fangs out"

"Did you see her face when she saw us kissing? Priceless!"

"I know right! She was so jealous!"

"I wonder how Jonno is?" Erin said curiously. "He must be in deep trouble"

"I felt bad leaving him"

"We all did. He saved our life!"

"Who did?" Bertrand asked strolling in.

"GET OUT" Ingrid said sternly.

"Love you too baby!"

"She said get out!" I shouted at him.

"Not going to offer me any blood?"

"OUT!" Ingrid screamed. He didn't budge. "YOU HAVE 3 SECONDS TO GET OUT!"

"A+ cup please! "

"NO GET OUT!"

"Did you get new furniture?" it was like all he could hear was 'I love you move back in!'. "Hows Genevieve these days?"

"THAT'S IT!" Vlad said picking Bertrand up. I looked at him

"Turn" I said. He turned by force. "Walk out the door" Bertrand tried to pull back but his legs wouldn't let him. "AND DON'T COME BACK!" I slammed the door.

"Thanks" Ingrid said smiling.

"No problem. He annoys me too much"

"Can we sleep now? It's 1AM and I'm tired" Erin pleaded. We all nodded and walked to our rooms.

"I am sorry about what I said you know" Vlad said looking down. I lifted his chin and pushed my lips to his.

"I know"

"Good. Now. We sleep!"


	21. author note

Authors note.

I just saw a review on this story saying 'This is just getting dafter. Everyone is so OOC and getting worse. I give up'. It really hurt to see that my story is 'stupid'.I don't know whether to continue or not. Please let me know.


End file.
